


Life

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Universe [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, RWBY Art Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Self indulging despite fear. Short vignette. 2158





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the RWBY Art Challenge. Day 2: Team RWBY

Ears flattened, amber eyes darting around the room. Bags rustled. Sketch pads and canvases placed on easels. Hers joined theirs, though slower as she fumbled with her backpack.

It was just a figure drawing class at the community center. There was no way Adam had his eye on this place. It was peaceful, small, harmless. Not even worth targeting, let alone watching for her to come to.

A hand on her chest failed to steady her shaky breath. 

Pencils met her hearing as she returned, focusing on the old man in the center of the room.

Her pencil hovered above the sketch road before it started to move. The tip ghosted over the page before pressing into it, soon smooth and easy.

A soft smile settled on her lips as she looked at his face. The valleys and mountains on his face took shape. shadows dappling his sun-darkened skin in soft monochrome.


End file.
